Girl Meets Huh?
by Rona CrumpyFignog
Summary: It was just a friendly little peck on the cheek. So why couldn't Riley let it go? / extended/alternate scene from Permanent Record / hint of Riarkle / oneshot


_extende/alternate scene from Girl Meets Permanent Record_

Farkle couldn't help but feel slightly irked that Smackle had been more concerned about Lucas feeling hurt when Zay was talking to her than she was about her own boyfriend's feelings. He didn't resent it, really, but it still weighed on his mind.

Did he actually want to bring it up to her? No. He didn't want to make her feel bad for being concerned about someone else's feelings. As it was, she tried to be more sociable, more personable. If he brought it up, it might make her feel awkward or more withdrawn.

No. He would simply let it go.

She was still his Isadora. She wasn't one to get jealous over his friendships with Riley and Maya. He would not begrudge her her little flirtations with Lucas and Zay. They were all friends.

Yes. It was just a little friendly banter.

He was at Riley's window, and he wasn't sure what he'd say to her. He felt a bit insecure knowing he was now the second most intelligent person in class, but Smackle didn't gloat about it. Riley had never done this poorly in any class, and Maya had never done quite so well (apart from art, of course).

What were they going to do?

"What are you going to do about Smackle?" Riley asked once he had crossed the windowsill.

He took a deep breath before replying. "Got a real problem here. I could raise my level, but, I know if I do, it'll only make her raise her level, too."

"But then you'd both be better off for it," she pointed out.

"Yeah." He smiled. "What good is life unless it throws a Smackle in your face?"

Riley wasn't sure if he was talking about being unseated as the class genius or solving his dilemma of choosing between Riley and Maya, but she wanted to be a good friend. She wanted to be happy for everyone when things were going well, and she wanted to help them when things were going badly.

"Farkle, I don't think our permanent record begins in high school."

He inclined his head. "It has to matter what grades you got in middle school."

"It has to matter that who we were affects who we are." She forced down the lump in her throat. "You chose Smackle because you want to raise your level. That's who you are." He needed someone who would challenge him, who would force him to change his perspective and re-evaluate what he knew.

"What are you going to do about Spanish class?" he asked quietly, even though he had a good guess what she was about to say.

"I'm going to have to raise my level, too. I was always a pretty good student. You were always the smartest student in class. That's not good enough anymore."

Farkle smiled. "I knew you'd say that."

She glanced over at him. He knew her so well. "Why?"

"Because you've always been Riley; that's your permanent record." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before rising. "See you in school tomorrow, Riley."

"Yeah. Good night, Farkle."

"Sweet dreams."

After he'd left, she retrieved her Spanish textbook from her desk and began studying. "La manzana es rojo. The apple is red." She looked up from the pages. _'Farkle kissed me.'_ "Huh," she exhaled, bemused.

The next morning, she awoke refreshed and prepared for every subject.

Her cheek, however, still tingled a bit where Farkle's lips had brushed against her skin. _'Me dio un beso,'_ she mused before lunch. _'But it was just an innocent little kiss. It's not like he hasn't kissed my cheek before. Or Maya's. Or Smackle's. No, I bet he kisses Smackle . . . the way a boy kisses his girlfriend. So why can't I forget it?'_

She didn't want to talk to Maya about it. If she told her father about it, he'd be upset a boy was in her room without him knowing about it. If she talked to her mother . . . her father would find out and, again, be upset.

Who could she talk to?

Shawn? No, he'd tell her parents about it. Jon? Same thing. Josh? Was there anyone in the world who wouldn't feel the need to relay this to her parents?

No. She would simply let it go.


End file.
